The present invention relates to a vehicular test course surface.
Vehicular test courses are used for testing the properties of vehicle bodies and tires, including high-speed circumferential courses, uneven courses, and low mu (xcexc) courses. A low xcexc course surface is a smooth surface which permits the reproduction of braking conditions on frozen roads and snow-covered roads. With a low xcexc course surface, however, it is difficult to reproduce a road surface peculiar to a snow-covered road, as a sherbet-like road surface or a compressed snowy road surface; there is no choice but to conduct snowy road tests in the winter season, thus giving rise to the problem that the period for the research and development of vehicle bodies and tires is lengthened.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a test course surface which permits snowy road tests even in other seasons than the snowfall season.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.
According to the present invention, in the first aspect thereof, there is provided a vehicular test course surface obtained by making snow fall or accumulate on a road surface artificially.
The present invention, in the second aspect thereof, resides in the artificial snow fall or accumulation being effected by cooling a water-absorbing resin in a water-absorbed state.
The present invention, in the third aspect thereof, resides in the above vehicular test course surface being a low mu (xcexc) road surface.
The present invention, in the fourth aspect thereof, resides in forming the above vehicular test course surface using a water sprinkling equipment for sprinkling water onto the road surface and cooling equipment for cooling the road surface.
The present invention, in the fifth aspect thereof, resides in providing the above vehicular test course surface with slots for recovering the water-absorbing resin.
According to the present invention there is provided a snow-covered road which permits vehicular test running even in other seasons than the snowfall season. The vehicular test course surface as referred to herein indicates a test course surface on which vehicles are allowed to travel to test bodies of the vehicles or properties of tires, or an experiential driving course surface such as in a driving school or the like.